Total Drama LA Life
by smartie311
Summary: This story is about what happens when Zoey comes to a new school and it is ruled by her rivals. Characters from TDI TDA TDWT. Mostly cannon couples.


_**Hello readers and welcome to Total Drama LA Life. This fan fiction is completely MY work. So I hope you enjoy! (P.s I'm a beginner) **_

7:05 Mansion Grove LN

Zoey Jones had never been to public school before and was totally excited to go to school without private school snobs. She had had her taste of Heather Xiang and Dakota South. She was excited to started a new chapter at McClain High School named after there one and only principal Chris McClain.

" Zoey hurry up!" Zoey's mother proclaimed. " Your riding with our really nice new neighbor Gwen Zales and her mom now go!"

Zoey rushed out the door to meet Gwen Zales. Her goth neighbor and got into their car.

"Hi I'm Zoey." Zoey said shyly. "You must be Gwen."

"That's right." Gwen said in a way that showed she and Zoey would be good friends. "You have the third biggest house on the block you know." Gwen said in friendly envy.

"Next to who?" Zoey said curiously.

Gwen's face turned to a frown. "Heather Xiang and Dakota South."

Zoey grew scared. "How do you know them?!" She asked.

" We all went to the same counselor why?" Gwen asked confused.

"Because we went to the same private school!" Zoey said hyperventilating.

"One blonde, one with black hair, both rich, mean, cute to all guys, and annoying?!" Gwen questioned.

Zoey was shocked. "Omg yes!"

"OK just stay with me and my friends when we get to school." Gwen said,

"Why?" Said Zoey.

"Because we are probably the only people who weren't affected by Heather and Dakota separating people into cliques.

7:15 McClain High School Parking lot

"Were Heerree!" Gwen's mom sang.

"Good by Mother." Gwen said trying to get away from her mother as soon as possible.

"By Mrs. Zales!" Zoey said cheerfully as she skipped to catch up to her Goth friend.

7:20 McClain High School cafeteria

"Hey guys I brought someone you will definitely want to meet." Gwen said to all of her past year friends.

Zoey was relieved. She thought that all of Gwen's friends would be goth but she saw a prep, a punk rocker, a surfer girl, a party, a giant boy that looked … delicate, and a white-blonde girl that was meditating on the table.

"Hey Gwen! Hey red head!" The party boy said.

"Hi my names Zoey" The red head said shyly.

"My names Geoff!" Party boy said.

"Hey" said the prep "my name is Courtney and this is my boyfriend Duncan." She pointed at the punk.

"I can introduce myself princess you don't have to baby me." Duncan said.

"Hey I'm Bridgette." Said the surfer girl ending her daydream about her and Geoff as a couple.

"I'm DJ" said the big delicate one.

The white-blonde spoke up. "Hello friend my name is Dawn. I see you have a kind aura."

"Guys since were done introducing ourselves can I ask a question? Where are B and Leshawna?" The goth said.

"Well you know B is always late and Leshawna is in the Hallway flirting with that geek Harold." Courtney answered.

Zoey sat next to Dawn and was still puzzled on how she could read aura's and who B and Leshawna were.

Meanwhile 7:30 B's garage

"Go son go to school your always late. Not like your careless principle cares." Said B's dad angrily as he rushed his son out the door.

B didn't talk so he pretty much just didn't answer anything his dad told him. So he just got in his car and drove to school.

On his way B stopped at the gadgets store he and Noah owned just to see

7:35 McClain High School

B and Noah walked into the school and walked into the school and went on there way to the cafeteria. Right before they entered they saw Leshawna flirting with Harold.

"Oh great young love." Noah said sarcastically.

7:30 McClain High Cafeteria

Courtney saw Leshawna and B come in with Noah.

"Hey dweeb" Duncan said to Noah.

"Oh shut up." Noah responded.

"You guys are here so now we can go to class." Courtney said looking at Leshawna and B.

**Thank you readers for reading chapter one of my story. It will probably have chapter one up later today or tomorrow.**


End file.
